


A Modest Proposal

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Serena becomes mortal, Nick gets an idea for a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modest Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in 2010 as a thank-you to “brightknightie” for organizing FK Fic Fest. It was written to her prompt, “Nick & Feliks Twist (plus any other characters your story needs): A cure for vampirism seems to be available, but there’s an impassable moral obstacle.”

It was when Nick heard through the grapevine about Serena that the thought slid slyly between the chinks in his knightly armour.  Not that a mortal operation would suffice:  he was sufficiently _au fait_ with surgery to know its limitations, even if his long association with Natalie hadn’t rubbed yet more medicine into his knowledge base.  However, there was always the possibility of a transplant.  His vampire blood would bring the organ over, at least until they both changed back.

He bypassed Natalie (who would certainly object, for so many reasons), and approached Feliks Twist, more about funding the necessary research than anything else.  Advice and counsel he was _not_ looking for, though he certainly found them.  Also, Feliks had a few questions....

Nick pointed out recent developments in cloning.  Provided the gamete had an X-chromosome, it could be spliced into an “empty” egg, and then fertilized with one of his own sperm.

“But don’t tell LaCroix,” Nick added hastily, suspecting from the expression on Feliks’s face that he would head straight for the Raven.

“Never mind _him_ ,” said Feliks.  “What about the fans?  I know that a lot of them have hoped for years that you’d find a cure, but....”  If a vampire could blench, then Feliks paled yet further.  “Oh, the Knighties will _love_ this!”

**Author's Note:**

> "Knighties" is the name given to fans of Nick.


End file.
